


I tried to be bad, but your mouth was too good

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Trans Character, fake non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Consensual villain/hero roleplay with Trans Robbie and Kinkier-than-thou Sportacus” aka Sportacus attempts to roleplay but he and Robbie have little ability to resist each other or act well and it ends up with Sportacus blowing Robbie





	

Sportacus hoists the hatch to Robbie’s lair slowly, peering down inside into the dark tube as he attempted to draft a quick plan. Robbie had somehow managed to steal all of the equipment in town necessary for playing most sports, and despite the airship being full of various equipment and Sportacus managing to convince the children that it would be fine, there was still the matter of getting the equipment back.

He was mainly planning on just.. asking for it back. Robbie Rotten, despite all his tricks and traps, was not one to hold his ground when face to face with a hero. However, he still had no idea if he was walking into a trap, as Robbie had not resurfaced in town after stealing all of the children’s equipment. He was probably just napping.

Sportacus snorts quietly. Hopefully, this chute didn’t throw him directly in Robbie’s sleeping face. He didn’t quite need to be kicking Robbie in the face as a means to start negotiation, but in the worst case scenario, he would just take everything stolen and leave. He fidgets with the rim of the pipe momentarily.

No time like the present. As he tumbles down the pipe leading into Robbie’s lair, he curls into position and pushes out with his hands to launch into a flip the second he sees light, to ensure he avoids Robbie’s chair and possibly Robbie. He sees the light, pushes off, and immediately feels both of his legs hit something solid and his movement halted, and he crashes to the ground. It takes a few moments to reorient, pain ringing in his ears from the hit to his shins. He sits up too quickly for his brain to catch up, and almost smashes his face directly into… blue bars?

He whips around, checking the tube entrance to find it covered, and digs his fingers into the seam in an attempt to remove it.

There’s a slow tapping noise behind him, and Sportacus turns slowly in the too-small cage to see leather.

He looks up slowly, and there’s Robbie Rotten, tapping his fingers on the top of Sportacus’ cage. “How nice of you to fall in, Sportaflop.”

Robbie isn’t wearing his normal high-waisted pants and cropped vest, but instead seems to be wearing a leather catsuit of a cat burglar and gloves. He sighs through his nose and runs a hand over his hair. It’s slightly mussed, less gelled than normal, and Sportacus gets stuck on the image of the leather gloves brushing through the dark hair.

“Oh, I locked it this time.”

Sportacus freezes and focuses back in on Robbie’s actual face, who instead of looking gleeful that he’s actually trapped Sportacus in something Sportacus was not simply able to stand up and escape, instead looks as irritated as he examines the hero.

“The one time you take your time to show up. I was actually planning on doing something as you flipped your way into my personal time.”

“Where are the kid’s toys, Robbie?” Sportacus wasn’t here to find out what hobbies Robbie had, and his shins still ached slightly from the ridiculous trap.

Robbie motions to a crate in the corner of the lair. “You won’t be getting them anytime soon.”

“No? We’ll see about that.”

Robbie simply ignores him, and Sportacus startles as Robbie kicks the bottom of the cage, rattling it before turning around and walking back toward the various machinery and his chair. Sportacus purses his lips tightly. This wasn’t like Robbie- whatever he had been doing when Sportacus came in must’ve been important. Wow. The view in leather.

Robbie turns back around with a rope in his hand, and starts walking back toward the cage-  
and that’s when Sportacus sees what had been so VERY important.

The leather catsuit didn’t quite hide any of Robbie’s attributes, and while the cage’s bars had been blocking some of his hips before, it sure wasn’t now, and that was a visible erection pressed tightly under the leather to his thigh. It fit all of his lanky proportions, and now that it was visible, Sportacus felt himself unable to tear his eyes away.

It stops near his face, and Robbie raises his eyebrows at Sportacus.

Sportacus can feel his ears burning, and rips his eyes away from Robbie’s face and crotch and leather clad body altogether to scoot back in the cage. He clears his throat.

“Don’t let me stop you from whatever you were doing, Robbie. It’s good to know you don’t sleep all day.”

There’s a slow, heavy silence in the air, and Sportacus only hears clicking footsteps as Robbie walks away.

And then Sportacus hears the zipper of the catsuit, slowly turning his head back to see Robbie’s gloved hand pulling out what was now visibly the length of a toy, the other end of which was-

Sportacus’ brain stalls, feeling his face and ears flush further, and balls his hands into fists on his thighs.

“Is that a sportscandy in your pants, Robbie, or are you just happy to see me?”

Robbie meets his gaze evenly, color rising to his high cheekbones. “It’s a good look on you, trapped.”

Sportacus shuts his mouth tightly, and Robbie continues his (of course) lazy hand motions over the length of the toy. Sportacus can see his pubic hair curling out of the catsuit, obscuring most of the view of the deeper parts of the suit still encased in the same leather that covers Robbie’s hands, currently reaching deeper into the catsuit to encourage the toy to hit the right places.

He keeps his hands off himself. He doesn’t adjust the now very hard erection he has trapped against his underwear, he doesn’t impatiently slide his hands up and down his thighs, he doesn’t unzip- he just watches. Watches like a hawk, so much so that Robbie’s stalwart demeanor falters.

Robbie can’t blame for Sportacus for looking like this, the man had a to predisposition to being truthful, and therefore was not the best at acting, but it was intensely hard to get into the part of the sexy villain teasing the hero when Sportacus’ entire body was sending him the message of how much Sportacus wanted to put his mouth where his hands were currently. It was endearing, to have the hero of Lazytown on his hands and knees in a cage, staring out the bars with the single-minded intensity of sexual desire. And this whole situation had been Sportacus’ idea to begin with.

It was still very distracting, though, and hard to think about continuing to tease Sportacus with a show when he did in fact want Sportacus between his legs. Robbie could also see Sportacus was doing his very best not to touch himself.

He was going to have to solve those piercing blue eyes distracting him, though. They spoke tales of times where Sportacus used his strength to pin Robbie to walls, to hold him down and in place while he tried to squirm beneath him.

But this was Robbie’s time to shine- those puppy dog eyes were going to have to go.

Robbie stands up slowly, pushing the toy up against his dick. The catsuit was getting wet in his crotch with how much he’d been playing, and the pressure of the toy swinging back and forth while he walked over to a trapped Sportacus was pressing up the right pressure and the right spots.

Robbie paused for a moment, meeting Sportacus’ eyes in a quick question, and Sportacus responded with a curt nod as Robbie reached into the cage and pulled the hat and goggles off and yanked Sportacus’ head forward.

Sportacus’ head spins, cheek pressed tightly to the cage bars as he feels Robbie loop the rope he left prior around Sportacus’ neck and yank again, keeping Sportacus pressed tightly to the bars.

“See something you like, little hero? Perhaps you’d like to do something about this with that opened mouth of yours.”

Sportacus feels the rope tighten, and restrains himself from flinching when a blindfold covers his eyes. The cage door squeaks as it opens, and Sportacus jerks his wrists away from the wet leather touching his wrists, sliding thick ropes over them as well. Robbie chases this motion, and jerks the knot into place, trapping Sportacus’ wrists together.

The wet leather presses as his lips next and Sportacus’ mouth falls open without a second thought to take Robbie’s fingers in, following the digits with his tongue.

Robbie withdraws, and Sportacus’ mouth follows the fingers until he’s leaning forward on his knees, and a yank from the rope sends him to the floor. Two hands push him up roughly, and he shimmies out of the cage with Robbie’s prodding, feeling his knees pass over the floor bar. His dick twitches heavily, and his underwear sticks tackily to his crotch as he positions himself according to Robbie’s hands, which pass teasingly over his dick and squeeze.

Sportacus hears himself moan, and whatever blood he has left in his body fills out his cheeks. There’s a click of a shoe, and Sportacus moves his hips forward to press his crotch up against Robbie’s shin. There’s a litany of begging just on the tip of his tongue- Robbie, step on my crotch, Robbie, let me hump your leg, Robbie, Robbie, Robbie, you’re such a tease, Robbie, I’m going to pay you back the second I get out of these ropes, Robbie, let me suck your dick, Robbie, please-

And then there’s a wet sound, and Robbie’s fingers pressing open on his bottom lip, a hand on the back on the head, and Sportacus leans forward with Robbie’s soft sigh- yes, that’s a good hero-

Robbie’s legs wrap around Sportacus’ head, pressing his thigh muscles against Sportacus’ pointed ears. They squeeze his head encouragingly, a hand fisted into his hair to keep Sportacus in place.

Robbie Rotten could swear to the gods that were that Sportacus’ mouth was created specifically to suck cock. All passionate enthusiasm and learned technique, Sportacus knew he wasn’t allowed to insert anything, but exactly how Robbie liked to be sucked off. Between the toy and Sportacus’ little obedient show, Robbie wasn’t far off from his orgasm, and ground harshly against Sportacus’ face as he chased his orgasm to the point of coming down Sportacus’ face.

Sportacus kept going, sucking harshly at Robbie’s oversensitive cock as Robbie pressed his foot up under Sportacus’ erection and pulled back on his hair, pulling him off with a lewd pop and a soft gasp. He squirmed against Robbie’s ankle, starting to rock his hips enthusiastically.

Robbie removes his leg, and Sportacus makes a sound like a choked sob, leaning forward to rest his head against Robbie’s thighs. He nuzzles the wet leather there, tongue coming out to flick the zipper of the catsuit.

Robbie repeats this process of letting Sportacus hump his leg and removing it, garnering more and more sounds from Sportacus until Sportacus buries his head in Robbie’s thigh and cants his hips up against empty air, gasping for breath.

They still for a moment, and Sportacus digs his teeth into the leather and breathes heavily. “I’m going to need to use your washing machine.”

Robbie pulls the blindfold off, and Sportacus blinks in the light as he glances up at Robbie, bottom half of his chin covered in Robbie’s orgasm, lips red and wet and eyes glazed from a post-orgasm high. He gives Robbie a dopey smile, tilting his head onto Robbie’s other thigh. “Next time, perhaps, with a mirror?”

Robbie not-so-gently pulls Sportacus’ head back to his dick. “Work to convince me to untie you first.”


End file.
